The Extreme Game of Cops and Robbers
by InSaNiTyBrO
Summary: When SSundee suddenly snaps and goes insane, he traps Sky, Husky, Jerome, and Deadlox in an Extreme game of Cops and Robbers. Who will die, and who will escape? Can Sky find a way to save his friends? Will Deadlox escape from SSundee's clutches? Will HuskyMudkips Escape first? And what the Hell is Fluffy doing here? This is The Extreme Game of Cops and Robbers. -InSaNiTyBro
1. Sky

Sky

"Oh..." Sky groaned groggily, "Where... where am I?"

Sky rubbed the back of his head, feeling drowsy and a little sick. He coughed, and wiped his mouth, what had happened? Sky couldn't remember...

When he looked around, he saw noting but stone, cobble stone to be specific. When he looked around, he saw all of his items were gone. He was left with nothing.

Sky staggered to his feet, leaning against the wall to keep himself upright. He coughed again, and held his stomach. This feeling was familiar, it must have been Cave Spider poison. Jesus Christ, what happened to him?

His eyes adjusted to the darkness slowly. He could make out metal bars, and a tub of water. He went over to where the water was, and splashed his face. It was cold, but felt good. Sky could dimly see his reflection in the water, and saw he still had his sunglasses,

"oh, that's why." he uttered in stupidity, and took them off. His dark eyes scanned the room again, now a bit lighter, and he could see now that he was in a jail cell.

"Oh God, where am I?" he asked again, stumbling over to the bars of the Jail cell. He gripped the bars and pressed his face against it.

"HELLO? IS ANYBODY THERE?" he called out. His voice echoed. He listened, then heard;

"Sky? Is that you?" the familiar voice called back.

"Deadlox?" Sky replied.

"I thought I was alone in her, are you OK?"

"No, I'm poisoned, and I think I'm gonna be sick." Sky said, feeling his stomach churn, "What are we doing here?"

"It's SSundee, he's gone insane." Deadlox replied. "he already got Mudkip and Jerome."

"What?! SSundee? Are you sure?" Sky said in shock "b-but why?"

"We don't know, we need a way out though."

"We gotta go after The Mudkip and fluffy!" Sky exclaimed, "we can't let them die!"

Sky gripped the bars tighter, "Maybe we can snap SSundee out of it! Come on, Deadlox, any ideas?"

"Husky, Fluffy and I have been trying, I don't know when he'll be back for us." Deadlox replied, he sounded defeated.

"Deadlox, listen, we can do this." Sky said, trying to sound confident. "we just need to think together. OK?"

It was quiet, Deadlox was thinking. Sky pressed closer to the iron bars as he waited. "...Deadlox?" he said after a bit of time.

"Yeah, I'm here." Ty replied, "I guess you could try breaking the bars with something."

"Hey, yeah," Sky felt some hope. He looked around. Maybe there's some lose stone I can use..."

He made his way over to one of the cobblestone walls. He scanned the wall, and saw a slab of stone slowly crumbling. "I found some!" Sky said, feeling a flame of hope inside. He used his foot to try to kick a chunk of the stone free. "We're gonna get out of here!"

Sky kicked and kicked, ignoring the ache in his foot. He had to save his friends!

As Sky kicked, he felt a tingle in the back of his neck, like he was being watched. He stopped what he was doing, and lifted his head. "D-deadlox?" he said hopefully as he turned his head. His eyes widened as he looked into the mad, blue eyes of SSundee.

"S-SSundee..." Sky stuttered as he backed up.

SSundee smiled, his deranged eyes were going in opposite directions. He walked passed Sky's cell, and opened Deadlox's.

"SSundee-no-wait!" Sky could hear Deadlox cry. Sky ran over the the bars and shook them.

"SSUNDEE! STOP!" he shouted. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

SSundee didn't talk, or make any notion to Sky's panicked shouts. As Sky tried to see around the bars, and into Deadlox's cell, SSundee stepped out, holding Deadlox Tightly by the arm. Deadlox struggled desperately, but SSundee wouldn't budge or let up. He pulled Deadlox down the hall, and passed Sky's availability to see.

"DEADLOX NO! SSUNDEE!" Sky shouted, he grit his teeth, "GODDAMNIT!"

he pounded a fist on the bars, mad at himself. "I'LL SAVE YOU, TY, I'LL SAVE ALL OF YOU!"

he went back to the spot of stone, using more strength then he ever thought he could use. After 5 hard kicks, he broke lose a chunk of cobble. He quickly picked it up, and went back to the Iron bars. With great vigor, he smashed the rock on the bars, making them bend. Sky's face was furrowed in consideration as he banged the rock as hard as possible. He panted heavily, as he hit the bars relentlessly.

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBABNGBANGB ANGBANGBANGBANG-

the bars broke, and so did the rock. Sky panted, as he was out of breath, but victoriously crawled out of the cell. He took a sigh of relief, but knew he didn't have any time to waist. He started running down the hall where SSundee took Deadlox. He pumped his arms and legs, skipping steps as he ran down stairs.

"TY? CAN YOU HEAR ME? SCREAM TY!" he hollered, trying to get a sign, but he couldn't hear anything, and it scared him.

He came to a large hallway, with different paths to take, all the hallways were dimly lit with torches, and they all looked the same.

"Damnit, which one?" he asked himself. He spun around as he tried to think. "ohhhh... hmm... Ghh!" he made noises of frustration. He was lost! How was he go to find Ty? Would it be too late? And where was Husky and Fluffy? Where they still even alive? Was this all a huge prank?

Sky knew inside that this wasn't a joke. Something was seriously wrong with SSundee, but before he could find out what, needed to get his friends out of dangers.

This was the extreme game of Cops and Robbers.


	2. Deadlox

Deadlox

"Guys, where are we?" The Mudkip asked in the dark room.

"I'm not sure..." Deadlox replied, "but it looks like a jailhouse."

"Has anyone seen SSundee?" Jerome piped in, "he was with us a minute ago..."

The three friends looked around the cell, it was cold, and dark. Deadlox went over to the door, but surprise surprise, the iron door had no nob. Deadlox sighed. "I bet SSundee trying to be funny again." he said as he turned back to the others.

"Damnit, SSundee," Mudkip said, "I wonder where he is."

Deadlox shrugged. "we should find a way out, there must be another way."

The three continued to scavenge around, knocking on walls, and kicking the dust for any hidden keys.

"Guys, this doesn't feel like a game anymore." Fluffy said, feeling the same nerve everyone else was.

"Look guys, we gotta keep calm, I'm sure SSundee will be back soon, right?"

They all looked at each other, and seemed to agree. "I guess so," Fluffy replied.

Deadlox nodded, then paused, "Hey, where's Sky?"

The two others looked around, "Not here." Mudkip replied. "Maybe SSundee and Sky are both in on this."

"Listen guys!" Fluffy called out to the jailhouse, "if you can here me, this isn't funny, now let us out!"

The three waited for a reply, but nothing came.

"Well this sucks." Mudkip folded his arms, "now what?"

"Wait guys, listen." Deadlox hushed the others.

They all listened.

"footsteps." Deadlox whispered.

"Its about time!" Mudkip went over to the door, eager to be the first out.

SSundee appeared in front of the jail cell.  
"Hey SSundee, where have you been?" Deadlox asked, going up to the jail bars. But one look at Ssundee's face made Ty step back. "Hey, man, you OK?...?" he asked, staring into Ssundee's crazed, blue eyes.  
"Com'on, SSundee, open up." Husky said, still waiting eagerly at the door, Sundee's face didn't seem to faze him.

"Guys, I think something's wrong..." Ty said in a worried tone.

As he spoke, the door opened, and SSundee stepped in. he looked around at each one of his friends, a small smile growing on his lips...

"...Hey, SSundee?" Jerome spoke, cautiously walking up to the male, "snap out of it man-"

he was cut off as he was suddenly grabbed. The furry one yelped and struggled, but was only pulled out of the door.

"Fluffy!" Mudkip shouted. SSundee was already out the door with their fluffy friend.

"Deadlox, let's get heck out of here!"Mudkip exclaimed as he too dashed out the door.

SSundee snarled as Mudkip got away, but quick had the door shut before Deadlox could reach him.

"Hey!" Deadlox exclaimed., banging on the door. He watched through the bars as SSundee dragged Fluffy away, moving swiftly.

"Husky, wait!" Deadlox called out, but he was already gone,"shit...shit!"

Deadlox rubbed his forehead as he panicked. What was go going to do? he felt so alone and confused. What was wrong with SSundee? And what was he planing on doing with Fluffy? Where was Husky? And where was Sky?!

The gamester sat in front of the doorway, sighing to himself as he rubbed his face. He guessed the only thing he could do now was wait for SSundee to come back, that is, if SSundee was planning on coming back.


	3. Mudkip

Mudkip

The water type pokemon dashed behind a corner as he panted steadily, he put a hand over his chest as he felt relief. "wow...that was close, huh Ty?"

Husky looked over at where he assumed Deadlox would be, but gasped as he saw he was alone.

"Deadlox?" he exclaimed, "where are you?"

he peeked his head around the corner, though all he could see was empty hallways.

"This is bad..." he thought to himself. He swallowed hard as he tried to think of that to do next. He knew what he had to do, every inch of his body was telling him what to do. He had to get the hell out of this place. He crept down the hall as he listened for any sign of SSundee. He felt like he was walking on glass, for he made sure he was light on his feet. Husky ended up going down another flight of stairs where he met another hallway. A chill went down his back as he grew a bad feeling deep in his gut.

"..Hello..?" he asked the darkness quietly, he was getting too scared to move.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs in deathly silents as he waited for some sort of sign. Should he continue walking the path? Or should he book it the other way?

Well, something was telling him to move forward, so despite all his fear of what was ahead, he started walking. to keep himself calm, Husky decided to whistle. He whistled to the tune of the 7 dwarf's 'hi-ho", along with a bit of humming.

"See? This isn't so bad.." he told himself, though it was hard to believe as the walls seemed to grow eerier and eerier...

Husky stopped as he saw a black figure in the distance. What is SSundee? Husky felt his heart beating. "h-hey ...it's me..." he said slowly walking towards the figure ahead. "We're friends, right? I-I don't want any trouble..."  
he paused as he saw that the figure he saw was on the ground. "wait a second-" Husky was starting to realize what was going on. He ran over to the figure, "Jerome, no!" he exclaimed, seeing his friend face down on the ground. He put a hand on Fluffy's shoulder. "Why? you were so young!" he exclaimed. The body was still warm.

Husky shook his head sadly, standing up. "you will be avenged, my fluffy friend." he said, "I promise."

feeling a new dose of courage, HuskyMudkips continued down the hall at a much faster paste. The determination in his black eyes were clear that he had a mission. that mission was to still GET THE HECK OUTTA THERE.

"Sorry, fluffy, but this shit's too crazy for me." Husky said to himself as he fled down the hall. He stopped in front of a doorway, and peered inside. "Hey, a kitchen!" he said, he decided that he was hungry after all that running. He went inside and looked around. "Hello? Any psychotic friends in here...?"

when he didn't hear a reply, he helped himself to the refrigerator. "Noo! Its empty!" Husky whined. He looked around in disapointment, gasped.

"A window!" he exclaimed. He went over to it and looked out. It was the middle of the day! And it was sunny out! Husky was so excited, he looked around for something to smash the window with, but there was nothing.

"God damnit." Husky said as he looked at his webbed hand, "Looks like it's you and me."  
Just as Husky was about to smash the window with his fist, he heard an angry roar. He turned, and Saw SSundee coming straight at him, his bright blue eyes filled with crazed anger.  
"HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed. Out of the fear that shot though him,

Husky dove out the window. Glass flew everywhere, though Husky Ignored the cuts on his blue skin. He ran out to the grassy fields, moving as fast as he could. His heart was pounding, and his head hurt, but he was more scared of getting caught then anything else.

After what felt like hours of running, Husky's body slowed down. He panted heavily, and looked behind him. To his relief, one was there. Husky spun around as he checked to see if someone was hiding, but there was no one in the wide open space. He was free!

"I did it!" he exclaimed. "I'm alive!"

He would have jumped for joy, but his body was so worn out from running, he merely collapsed in the fields and started snoring.

It turned out that HuskyMudkips escaped with little damage done. But what has happened to our friend Deadlox? Will Sky find him in time? Is fluffy really gone for good? Will everyone be mad that Husky left them for dead?

To be continued in chapter 4


	4. sky 2

Sky

Sky hurried though hallways, and snuck through secrete corridors, looking for some sign of Deadlox, Mudkip, or Jerome! His brow was strong with determination, and his eyes were set dead ahead.  
"TY? CAN YOU HEAR ME!" he kept calling out, trying to get some sort of sign from his friends, "HUSKY? JEROME? SSUNDEE!"

His foot caught under something in the middle of the hall, and Sky ended up crashing to the ground. His sunglasses flew off his face and ended up smashing as it hit the stone.

"Oh fuck!" he exclaimed, he fell on his chest hard, his body shook a little as he started getting up.

"What was that-" he started, but his voice caught in his throat as he saw what he had tripped on.

"O-oh my god..." he said in shock. Sky was now staring at the body of Jerome. Lifeless, with his face in the ground.

"Jerome? Fluffy?" Sky couldn't keep his eyes from getting teary. His dark eyes glissened against the torch light. He put a hand on Jerome as he shook his shoulder. "Fluffy, come on, get up. You're not dead, damnit!" he said, his face showing great despair. The body was still warm, unresponsive.

The brunette gamer looked around, as if something there would magically bring the furry friend back to him. Seeing defeat, he lowered his head. He clenched his fist and stood up in anger.

"Sundee, you've gone too far now!" he exclaimed. He dashed down the hall, pure determination on his face. He went down another flight of stairs.

"TY! I'M GONNA SAVE YOU!" he shouted. He turned down a hall, and went SMACK into a iron door. It didn't stop him for long. He pulled down a lever and watched it open. Inside was dark. Too dark to see. He stepped in, and suddenly fell

SPLOOSH

he found himself swimming in water. The Iron door shut, and Sky had no choice but to swim on. He sputtered water out of his mouth as he swam quickly down the darkened hall. This place was strange, and eerie.

He swam down the water tunnel, he couldn't see where he was going, but as long as there weren't any squids, he'd be fine.

The tunnel ended, and there was a slight current below, wanting him to go down. Sky knew it was the only way, feeling like a character in 'The Descent' , he took a big breath and dove under, swimming as fast as he could to get back to the surface as fast as possible.

Soon, the tunnel went upward, and sky was out of the water, soaking wet. He coughed as he gasped for breath, panting as he shook out his clothes. They were heavy with water.

"*cough cough* TY?! HUSKY?!" he called, wiping his face with his sleeve.  
…

"SKY?" sky could hear Ty's voice in the distance. "SKY RUN! QUICK!"

of course, Sky couldn't listen, he ran down the hallway to where the voice was coming from, and kept calling out. "TY! TY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Sky stopped at the turn on the corner, seeing his friend on his knees, covered in dirt and coughing.

"Sky-" he started before he continued coughing.

Sky quick went to his side, putting his hand on Deadlox's back. "whoa, dude, what happened to you?" he asked dumbly, of course we knew what happened to him. Sundee happened.

Sky could see Deadlox's face was bruised, he had taken a lot of punches to the face.

"Come'on bro, we gotta get out of here." Sky said as he tried to lift the other up.

Ty let out an exclamation in pain, grabbing the left side of his ribcage. "dude, stop!" he said as he fell back to his knees.

"Oh-fuck-" Sky said in a panic. He looked around, seeing for any signs of Sundee. "Jesus Christ dude, we gotta move."

that's when sky picked up Ty bridal style, and awkwardly continued down the path. He couldn't take Ty back the way he came, since Ty wouldn't be able to swim.

Not running, but yet not walking, they continued though the darkness.

"Hey, Ty, have you seen any sign of the Mudkip?" Sky asked, after a long while of silence.

"No, nor have I seen Jerome..." Ty replied.

Sky bit his lip, since he knew were Jerome was, but he couldn't find to voice to tell Deadlox.

Speaking of the Mudkip, what was Husky up to anyway?


End file.
